Glenn Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire (born Glenn Quagglechek) is a character in Family Guy and is the sex-crazed, perverted neighbor of the Griffins. Quagmire is a former ensign of the U.S. Navy, where he met Peter Griffin. In Meet the Quagmires, it is established that he already knew Peter and his future wife Lois Pewterschmidt. He currently works as an airline pilot. Quagmire is roughly 5'8" tall in Blind Ambition and 61 years old according to his driver's license in FOX-y Lady. He explains that he makes himself look younger by consuming carrots. Glenn currently resides at 29 Spooner Street, Quahog, Rhode Island. His catchphrase "Giggity" has been used many times in popular culture since the beginning of the show in 1999, such as the January 4, 2011 episode of Around the Horn. Despite his misognystic personality, he has shown some pleasant deeds. Heroic Deeds *Protective with his family. *''Blind Ambition'' - Saved a girl from dying of a heart attack, even though he didn't know what CPR meant. *''Airport '07'' - Saved an entire plane's crew and passengers after Peter's Plan to have Glenn regain his job backfired. *''Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q.'' - Killed Jeffery Fecalman to save his sister. *He helped Meg Griffin defeat Michael Pulaski. *In "Brian the Closer", Quagmire gives Brian Griffin the number of his dentist, so that Brian could have the new teeth, here it turns out that Quagmire hates not entirely Brian. Unfortunantly, Brian Later gets a job as a realtor and Cons Quagmire into buying a terrible condo run down dump and was completely misrepresented. Brian has ducked out to hide for the 72 hours escape clause. When the 72 hours is up, an outraged Quagmire knocks Brian's teeth out with a lamp. How he got his Money Back is unknown. Trivia *In the recent seasons, he hates Brian for some mistakes that he has committed in the past. Whenever these two interact, Quagmire has been very rude to Brian, despite Brian's attempts to be polite, treating him like he is much more of a jerk than he really is. It usually ends where Quagmire quickly points out Brian's faults, or he inadvertently causes a situation that makes Quagmire hate him even more so along with the fact Brian gets beaten up by Quagmire. It's possible that the real reason that Quagmire no longer likes Brian is because he's simply a dog, as Quagmire developed an attraction to cats. This hatred turns into relationship of frenemies (are friends and enemies at the same time) which was shown in some later episodes where they're seen together hanging out with Peter, Joe and Cleveland. Navigation Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Insecure Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Military Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Martyr Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:In Love Category:Mentor Category:Love Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone Category:Elderly Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Rivals Category:Loyal Category:The Cleveland Show Heroes Category:Parents Category:Dimwits Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Liars Category:Related to Villain Category:Antagonists